


Веточка вербены, щепотка аконита

by elfdean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternative Universe - FBI, Drama, Druid Danny Mahealani, ER (Established Relationship), F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Out of Character, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Дерек Хейл — специальный агент секретной правительственной организации «Истинна». Работа не хлопотная: защищать людей от сверхъестественных существ, приглядывать за тем, чтобы его собратья так и оставались в разделе «мифические существа», не дать напарнику убиться об собственное оружие, да тренировать свою статью. После выполнения очередного задания агент Хейл пропал, а агенту Стилински, который только вернулся из отпуска, нужно найти своего напарника.





	Веточка вербены, щепотка аконита

**Author's Note:**

> Автор в курсе, что со стилистикой и грамматикой у неё проблемы. ПБ открыта, прошу, все ошибки (а их не мало), которые заметите — туда. Также, работа не проверена и не вычитана никем, кроме меня, искренне прошу прощения за все помарки и неточности. Чтение этого фика для вас дело добровольное, помните об этом.
> 
> Писалось под песни Katy Perry - Rise и Ariana Grande - 7 rings. Вдохновил второй сезон «Сумеречных Охотников». Обычная зарисовка, на серьёзность не претендую. 
> 
> Куча диалогов, непонятный недоангст, все как я люблю, да. Внезапные повороты сюжета. Много ООСа и мало обоснуя. Логичного обоснуя. Размыты границы. (не)много путаницы.

— Ну, чувак, рассказывай, как отпуск? Хорошо отдохнул? Про загар спрашивать не буду, иначе ты меня загрызешь, — Скотт был чересчур радостным для человека, который пришел на работу в шесть, блять, часов утра. Ах да, он же не был человеком. Но даже оборотни — взять хотя бы Эйдана в пример, — не были такими энергичными или жизнерадостными в такую несусветную рань. Стайлз бы обязательно задался вопросом, сколько галлонов кофе выпил его друг, если бы не знал, что тот предпочитает чай или содовую, — сувенирчики привез?

— Ага, тебе манго и папайю сейчас в глотку запихнуть или позже? — прошипел Стайлз, поправляя сползающие солнцезащитные очки. Его глаза, после ужасного, кошмарного, пыточного пятимесячного отпуска на Мальдивах ещё не скоро перестанут болеть и слезиться. Капилляры глаз полопались, кожа шелушится, и все время мучает жажда. Кто вообще, находясь в здравом уме и в трезвой памяти, отправит вампира на Мальдивы? Только горячо любимый начальник, стрелу ему в зад, — там практически везде украшают чаши с водой цветками бугенвиллий и франжипани. Вдоль кромки моря вообще растут магнолии и кустарники питтоспорума. Все цветет и благоухает. Я дышать спокойно не мог, Скотт. Знаешь, сколько раз я чихал, знаешь? Вот и я не знаю. После тысяча двести двадцать второго раза я сбился. Чихал, шипел, вытирал слезы и пользовался глазными каплями. Не радовали меня ни пакеты с кровью, ни красотки-танцовщицы, ни учителя серфинга. Даже вай-фай, Скотти! Ведь Лидия вырубала его спустя тридцать минут и тащила меня в море, пока Эллисон занималась йогой на пляже. Да даже инквизиция была добрее. Чтобы я, да ещё раз с ними поехал! — Стайлз поправил ворот служебной рубашки, обхватил себя руками и поерзал в своём кресле, — лучше сам себя пырну кинжалом в пепле белого дуба*, чем соглашусь на отдых в компании наших «милых дам». 

— В этот раз Крис реально переборщил, — согласился Скотт, любезно делясь с другом кофе из столовой. Та ещё мерзкая бурда, особенно для оборотня, но как бодрит. Похлеще пули из аконита. Наверное, на это Арджент и рассчитывал, когда купил этот аппарат. Дело точно не в зернах кофе, сотрудники организации «Истинна» проверяли, и не раз. — Надо было послать с ними кого-то менее восприимчивого к солнцу.

— Я согласен с тем, что Эллисон после той миссии с Они нужен был отпуск. Из неё же чуть не сделали кибаб. Та рана реально выглядела хреново, после трехчасовой битвы с японскими духами. В смысле, милая и пушистая Эллисон билась как берсерк, желая спасти Лидию, в чем я её полностью поддерживаю, но, блять, она едва не умерла на руках Мартин, — Стайлза передернуло от мрачных и кровавых воспоминаний. Как хорошо, что тогда успели медики их организации, и Дэнни со своей сумкой, полной трав и зелий. К слову о Дэнни, — почему Крис не отправил Михилани с девушками? Он бы точно не подыхал на солнце, а помог окончательно залечить рану Элли и завел бы себе курортный роман с каким-нибудь серфингистом.

— Не думаю, что Дэнни смог бы завести курортный роман. При живом и здоровом Джексоне-то, — усмехнулся Скотт, подпирая кулаком голову, — и у них было задание в Небраске. Баг* разошелся: пугает детей, все чаще покидает леса и показывается людям на глаза. Особой шумихи не было, но Арджент перестраховался и отправил парочку «вставлять мозги в лохматую голову».

— Окей, — задумчиво протянул букву «е» вампир, — кто ещё есть? Кира и Малия, Тео и Лиам, Эрика с Бойдом, ты и Айзек. Почему сразу бедный Стайлз должен страдать? За что начальство так со мной? Что я ему сделал-то?

— Кроме неуместных шуток, тонны сарказма и нарушения субординации? — Скотт приподнял бровь, пожимая плечами, — ничего. 

— Тоже мне — друг, называется.

— А вообще Лидия и Эллисон сами настояли на твоей скромной персоне. Вампиры же не сгорают на солнце, как говорится в легендах и мифах. Да и ты это не раз демонстрировал, пародируя Эдварда Каллена.

— Чувак, одно дело пародия и совсем другое — тропики. Мы не сгораем на солнце, но ультрафиолет вреден. Я становлюсь чертовски слабым, и мои силы пропадают. Практически смертный человек, сечешь? Да я там каждого человека с зубочисткой шугался. — Стайлз огляделся, средним пальцем возвращая очки на место с кончика носа. — Кстати, где мой дорогой напарник? Я тут уже тридцать минут, а меня так и не швырнули в стену и не обрычали.

Скотт замер, как олень при свете фар. Глазками захлопал, беспомощно посмотрел в сторону кабинета Айзека и тихо захныкал. Очевидно, что он не хотел быть гонцом, который приносит плохие вести. Ведь всем прекрасно известно, что делали в таких случаях с несчастными посланцами. В том, что новость будет именно плохая, вампир ни капельки не сомневался. На этаже было тихо, как в морге. Все работали: писали отчеты, доклады или искали информацию по своему делу. Малия, нахмурившись, стояла около принтера и распечатывала отчеты. Малия. Оборотень-кайот, которая ненавидела заниматься отчетностью и сбегала в комнату отдыха при любой возможности, спихивая все бумаги на свою девушку. Кира бегала от отдела айтишников к офису общественных отношений, а затем и вовсе свернула в отдел безопасности. Тео и Лиама он ещё не видел, но догадывался, что те пропадают в криминальном следственном отделе*. В родной стихии, так сказать. Дэнни уже за компьютером, если не варит что-нибудь в котле, а Джексон ползает где-то поблизости с отделом кибернетики. Свою прелесть он предпочитает из виду не выпускать. Беты любимого напарника на глаза не попадались, что очень странно, ведь те любили по-зубоскалить, отпустить пару шуточек деликатного характера и побесить своего альфу. Они точно не у себя, потому что кабинет CIRG* был закрыт. Он проверял, потому что хотел нанести удар первым. И да, увидеть Дерека. Стайлз немного по нему соскучился. Они не виделись пять месяцев, хорошо? Ему не хватало глупой хмурой рожи оборотня, его брутальной кожаной куртки и восхитительных оливковых глаз. Запах псины можно и пережить, если перед этим выпить сто грамм второй отрицательной. Эрика, Айзек и Бойд могли выехать на дело, но Дерек? Хейл — специальный агент и напарник Стайлза. Его волчья задница должна была торчать за макулатурой. Альфа должен был проклинать бюрократию, подписывать бумажки и следить за своей стаей. Крис ему обещал, когда он улетал с девушками на восстановительный отпуск. И что-то он не слышит рычание своего Волчары и не видит сияние красных глаз.

 

— Где он?

— Стайлз, — умоляюще просит Скотт, заламывая руки.

— Где мой блядский напарник, Скотти? — цедит сквозь зубы Стайлз, поднимаясь с кресла.

— Дерек ... — конец фразы оборотень тихо бормочет себе под нос, избегая смотреть в глаза лучшего друга.

— Что-то я не расслышал, давай-ка ещё раз и погромче.

— Я говорю, что Хейл... — и снова МакКолл проглотил половину фразы, но клыки вампира около его шеи пробудили в нём мужественность. — Пропал.

— Солёная вода, наверное, все ещё не вытекла из моего уха, после купания с Лидией. Ей Богу, чувак, мне послышалось, что Дерек Хейл — ебанный альфа — пропал. — Засмеялся Стилински, уперев руки в бока. Но в глазах Скотта отражалась вся боль еврейского народа, а лицо опасно побелело. Не шутит. Блять. — Как давно?

— Пять месяцев назад. Спустя неделю, после твоего отъезда, — послушно отчитался МакКолл, неестественно выпрямившись, — наши люди в Вашингтоне засекли случаи нападения нахцереров*. Отправили Дерека, как свободного агента. Не смотри на меня таким взглядом, — прошипел он, взмахивая руками, — попробуй остановить альфу, который заебался просиживать штаны в офисе.

— Ты сам альфа, Скотт, — любезно напомнил ему Стайлз, постукивая появившимися когтями по столешнице, — продолжай.

— Задание успешно выполнено: преступники наказаны, отчет отправлен Ардженту, а агент не возвращается. Камаро нашли на границе Калифорнии. На сигнализации. Следов борьбы не обнаружено. Никакой рябины или аконита поблизости не нашли. Стая Дерека ничего подозрительного не учуяла. Хейл просто ушёл. По доброй воли или нет — неизвестно.

— Беты пытались выйти на контакт или призвать своего альфу?

— Само собой. — Скотт закатил глаза, дескать, не один ты такой умный, бро. — Они до сих пор пытаются. Дерека не объявили без вести пропавшим только из-за того, что беты его ищут чуть ли каждый день. 

— Сначала пропала Лора, а теперь Дерек. — Стайлз прикусил губу, качая головой, — не нравится мне все это. Это явно неспроста. 

— Кто-то точит зуб на Хейлов, — согласился МакКолл, — и кому-то все равно, что они работают на правительство, а это значит, что у него крыша не менее влиятельная и опасная. Или ему просто по хуй на это.

— Как ребята пережили полнолуние? — спросил вампир, желая сменить тему. О мотивах похитителя он подумает позже. У себя дома, когда получит дело Хейлов на руки. Его ждет многочасовой мозговой штурм, хакерская программа, подаренная любезным Дэнни, любимая доска дел и долгий разговор с начальством.

— Первый месяц — более менее, но чем дольше нет Дерека, тем хуже им становиться, — мрачно ответил альфа, скрещивая руки на груди, — Крис запирал их в подвале нашего офиса, дабы те не натворили дел. Они напуганы, сбиты с толку и не знают, что делать без своего альфы. Якори уже не спасают, ведь их волки жаждут найти Дерека. Почувствовать его силу, защиту и покой. Ещё несколько месяцев — и ребята рискуют стать омегами.

— Ты же не дашь этому случиться, верно? — Стайлз схватил друга за руку, крепко сжимая. 

Он сам не знает, почему судьба бет его напарника ему не безразлична. Да, он не раз видел, как к ним относится Дерек, как к своей семье, близким людям, как к братьям и сестре, но ему-то какое дело? Вампиры не живут стаями, а иерархия в клане отличается. Да и нет у него клана. Только отец. Стилински хмурится, опуская взгляд. Наверное, все из-за того воспоминания. Он помнит тот день, когда Крис сообщил Дереку о пропавшей сестре, о Лоре. Прошел год и старшую Хейл объявили погибшей. Дело закрыли, за неимением каких либо улик. Та же картина: машина у обочины, никаких следов борьбы. Сломленный оборотень, внезапная сила альфы, насильный отпуск и разговоры с штатным психологом, а через месяц появляется первый бета — Айзек. Затем Эрика, Бойд и Джексон. Стайлз в то время молчал непривычно долго и говорил только по делу. Понимал, что напарника лишний раз не стоит трогать, ибо загрызет и прикопает где-нибудь в лесу. Стаю Хейл любил и лелеял, хоть и держал в ежовых рукавицах, ломая кости за ошибки или провинности. Дерек пропал и позволить бетам умереть Стайлз не мог. А те точно погибнут, если станут омегами. Охотники сыграют не последнюю роль, и не поможет тот факт, что они на службе у правительства и находятся под защитой президента США.

— Айзек согласится стать моим бетой, потому что он мой парень, — Скотт постучал пальцами по руке друга, дабы тот убрал свои коготки от его кожи. Вампир тихо извинился, отходя в сторону, — но Эрика или Бойд? Под вопросом. Джексон? Не думаю. Дерек ему здорово помог во время «канимы» и с «обретением истинного волка». Уиттмор теперь его просто боготворит. Он лучше сдохнет от пуль охотников, чем предаст своего альфу.

— Не думаю, что Дэнни ему это позволит, — неуверенно промямлил Стайлз.

— На удивление беты Дерека невероятно верные, — хмыкнул Скотт, — один за всех, чувак. Хейл не мастер душевных разговоров, но он помогает делом. 

— Когда я спрашивал о том, как дела на работе, то мне были интересны не только твои успехи, бро, но и Дерек.

— Чувак, я мысли не читаю, если ты ещё не заметил. Надо было спрашивать напрямую. — Насупился МакКолл, почесывая щеку, — незадолго до твоего отпуска, вы с Хейлом сцепились не на жизнь, а на смерть! Эрика, Джексон и Малия делали ставки: укусите ли вы друг друга, и если да, то кто из вас быстрее сдохнет. А в кабинете Криса? Дерек хотел проткнуть тебя деревянным колом!

— Это всего-то была ножка стола Арджента, — отмахнулся вампир.

— Стол из красного дуба!

— Да забей, бро. Дерек так свою любовь ко мне проявляет. — Стайлз застонал. Снял очки, потер руками лицо. Свет все ещё приносил глазам дискомфорт, так что очки вернулись обратно. Оставил Волчару одного, называется. Успел влипнуть в историю. «Я взрослый оборотень, Стайлз», «проживу как-нибудь и без твоих нотаций и лекций, Стилински», «когда ты уже свалишь, вампирюга, отдохну хоть от твоей бесконечной болтовни». Отдохнул он, блять. Даже месяц не продержался, позорище. Опять все старине Стайлзу разгребать.

— Ты куда, Стайлз? — крикнул ему в спину Скотт.

— Побеседую с дорогим начальником, — ответил вампир, махая другу рукой, — и пусть только Арджент мне не ответит. Ни одна вербена ему не поможет, — прошипел он себе под нос.

Одного альфу по возвращении ждет букет из аконита и рябина в салоне Камаро. Только пусть попробует сдохнуть. У него в подружках есть одна банши, которая с радостью ему поможет с воскрешением и с составлением плана мести.

***

 

Дерек потерял счет дням. Перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги, в голове шумело, а затылок ломило; внешние звуки едва пробивались сквозь помехи. Нос болел ужасно, а рот итого хуже — имел привкус крови, рябины и аконита. Пол покачивался, цепь шумела над головой. Засохшая кровь ужасно стягивала кожу лица, одно веко было полностью залеплено ею. Учитывая его небритость, это было неприятно. Черная кровь стекала по всему телу, вызывая зуд и жжение. Тупая боль ломила виски. После вчерашних пыток он не может слышать левым ухом. Бугай номер один знает своё дело, ничего не скажешь. Его правый бок проткнули острым ножом, да так там и оставили. Если сегодня не прочистят организм от всякой дряни, которой его напичкали, то он просто сдохнет. И не сказать, что это его расстроит.

Повернувшись всем телом вправо, Дерек беспомощно застонал, стискивая зубы до хруста. Яркая вспышка боли затуманила рассудок. Дышать часто не позволяли сломанные ребра. Стоило переждать не самые приятные минуты жизни. Он абстрагировался от боли, уводя от неё свое сознание. Сеансы с психологом не прошли даром: чему-то он все-таки научился. Подвал дома, где его держали, был сырым, вонючим и нескончаемо длинным. Собрав остатки сил, Хейл смог их почувствовать. Его сестры неподвижно лежали на потрепанных жизнью матрасах, и если бы не грудные клетки, которые изредка вздымались, то их можно было бы принять за трупы. Лору и Кору ввели в медикаментозную кому. Волчья Матерь, он даже не знал, что его младшая сестра жива! За своеобразное воссоединение семьи этих ублюдков можно поблагодарить быстрой и безболезненной смертью. И почему они здесь болтаются? Из-за силы альфы, конечно. Тот, кто организовал похищение Лоры, не хотел её убивать. Ввел в кому, дождался, пока её тело и волк не ослабли, и... Обломался, сила перешла ни к нему, а к близкому родственнику — к Дереку. С его поимкой было посложнее: у него, в отличие от сестры, был напарник и стая под рукой. Похититель дождался отъезда агента Стилински и его бет, и только потом нанес удар. Кору повязали во избежание, так сказать. Он несказанно рад, что мучают и бьют только его. Если бы он ещё и наблюдал, как страдают его сестры... Дерек бы этого не выдержал.

«Скоро я сломаюсь», подумал Хейл, услышав скрип двери. Время для «разговоров». 

 

Дерек снова и снова терпит эту боль, чувствуя, как впиваются в кожу железные браслеты, ломая кости запястий. Он держался ради сестер, ради стаи, да, блять, даже ради егозы напарника — Стилински. Терпел, рычал, держался. Повторял как мантру «это ненадолго, рано или поздно я отсюда выберусь». После очередного укола, раствор с рябиной, и капельницы с аконитом Хейл потерял последнюю надежду. Была только боль и агония, которая разливалась по всему телу. Он чувствовал боль от удара, он чувствовал боль от падения на холодный пол, он чувствовал боль от всего. 

Стая не слышала его зов, не чувствовала его боль, не помогала справиться с помутнением рассудка. Между ударами в корпус и ударами электричеством, Дерек думал, а есть ли у него стая? Не сыграл ли с ним разум злую шутку? Он точно помнил, что у него четыре беты, но не мог вспомнить их имена или лица. Попытался позвать своего волка, как делал это много раз до этого, но ничего. Пусто. Он не ощущал своего зверя. Никакой привычной злости на краю разума, никаких когтей, которые драли ребра или грудину, когда волку что-то не нравилось. Ни силы, ни чужого присутствия. Тот, кто с ним был с самого рождения — исчез. Рябиновая дрянь и аконит добили альфу или отравили настолько, что он не хочет показываться. 

 

Дерек истерично смеется, глотая слёзы. Два амбала переглядываются, неужели все-таки тронулся умом? А Дерек и сам этого не знает. Просто внезапно стало все равно, что с ним будет. Выберется или нет. Кого это волнует? Ему просто хочется умереть. Навсегда. Плевать, какому моральному уроду достанется сила альфы. Все, баста. Он устал. 

От очередного удара тело заполняет обжигающая боль. Боль от удара рук и железной трубы. В этот раз с ним работают два человека. Человека ли? Слишком сильны: омеги, демоны, орки... Оборотень пытается сфокусировать расплывающийся взгляд на одной точке. Нет, не орки. Внешность немного не та, хотя по габаритам подходят. Да и умственными способностями не блещут. Он скалит окровавленные зубы в усмешке. Амбал номер два улыбается ему в ответ, посылая воздушный поцелуй. Следующий удар был предсказуем. За дерзость. Раны на спине и ребрах вновь кровоточат. Изо рта, носа, ушей и глаза пошла черная кровь. Превысили лимит, мальчики. Либо зовите босса, дабы он поспешил вскрыть ему глотку, либо давайте, лечите. О, опять противоядие. А не легче ли сразу грохнуть? Нет, значит. Что за больной ублюдок вас нанял. Вопросы без ответа. Хотя будь на его месте Стилински, то быстро бы все выведал и узнал. Все, на что хватает Дерека, усмехнуться и посмотреть на сестер. Глаза закрываются, ноги не держат, он снова виснет на цепи, раздирая кожу запястий в кровь. На сон двадцать минут, а затем все по новой.

В этот раз почему-то вся процедура гораздо болезненнее. Из-за полнолуния или усталости? Или из-за того, что босс двух тупиц стоит поблизости, но в тени. Слух, нюх и зрение оборотня давно не работают. Ударов было так много, что он уже перестал за ними следить. Сначала были кулаки, затем бита, железная труба и армейский нож. Все было хорошо рассчитано: мужчины знали, куда надо бить, чтобы пленник не скончался от полученных травм. 

Весь подвал был залит кровью. Его кровью. Пару раз Дерек теряет сознание от ударов неистовой силы. «Нет, все-таки орки», думает альфа, когда его окатывают холодной водой, дабы он пришёл в себя. Он зажмуривается, пытаясь не чувствовать ничего, кроме ненависти, абстрагироваться от вышибающей душу и мысли боли. Хейл тянется к своему волку, пытается призвать его и стаю. Его зрение затуманено. Его похититель, тот самый, что прятался в тенях, этим пользуется. Подходит близко, хватает его за отросшие волосы, закидывая голову назад, и вгоняет укол в шею. Это не рябина и не аконит — нет ощущения, что по венам бежит огонь и лава. Все наоборот, становится легко, хорошо и никакой боли. Дерек закрывает глаза, опускает голову и ни о чем не думает. В голове такая приятная пустота. Он чувствует, как его по обе стороны поднимают на ноги, и как с окровавленных, изувеченных запястий снимают стальные наручники. 

 

Прохладные потоки воздуха приятно охлаждали разгоряченную кожу, почти причиняя боль. Яркая полная луна сияла огромным глазом, освещая поляну и деревья обступившего леса. Дерек глубоко дышал, сжимая зубы и кулаки, так крепко, что из-за нестриженых ногтей на ладонях выступили кровавые полумесяцы. Лес звал его, обещая безопасность. Здесь он сможет затеряться, скрыться и его никто не найдет. Пока он не может полностью обернуться, слишком слаб, но вот через несколько дней — вполне. Из глотки вырвался звук – высокий и резкий вой. Он почувствовал сильный удар под колени. Оборотень упал на траву. Боль. Всепоглощающая и холодная. Кровь потекла из тонких порезов на спине и плечах. От ножа на бедре остается небольшая, но рваная рана. Его поднимают на ноги и толкают в спину, поторапливая. Дерек знает, что позади них идет главный, тихо посмеиваясь. Ему страшно, но так же хочется разорвать глотки своим мучителям и убежать в глубины темного леса. Хейл не понимает, зачем его сюда притащили. Убьют? Здесь все закончиться? Не так уж и плохо. Умрет, как и все его предки — свободным и среди духов земли. Есть даже небольшая вероятность, что он сможет переродиться. Его все устраивает.

Ответ оборотень получает быстро. У кромки леса видит знакомую женщину. Охотницу. Кейт Арджент. У неё сломаны ноги и выбито плечо. Испуганный и зашуганный взгляд, многочисленные порезы по всему телу — её пытали так же долго, как и его. Она кричит, закрывая рукой голову. Мужчины позади него смеются, отпуская шуточки. На бледной коже охотницы раны смотрятся в разы страшнее, чем на его, загорелой. В воспоминаниях Дерека Кейт всегда была сильной, стойкой и бесстрашной женщиной, как и полагается Арджентам. Она кидалась на нечисть с одним только кинжалом и всегда выходила победительницей. Глядя на убийцу его семьи сейчас — Дерек не чувствует ничего. Нет былой злости, ненависти, горечи и чувства предательства. Разве что бесконечную усталость и апатию. Его кто-то трогает за плечо, наклоняется к уху, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием. Пахнет порохом, аконитом, кровью и ноткой безумия.

 

— Разорви эту суку на части, Дерек, — хриплым голосом приказали ему, — уничтожь. И я отпущу твоих сестер, а тебе подарю такую желанную смерть. Ты же этого хочешь, верно? 

Когда Хейл закрывает глаза, то остается наедине со своей болью, и он не видит силуэты своих мучителей. Он не видит этих отвратительных кровавых разводов и испуганную Кейт Арджент. Дерек так и поступает: закрывает глаза, расслабляется. Небольшая передышка, которая вот-вот закончиться. Удар электрошокером в поясницу, дескать, поторапливайся, не задерживай нас. Свет луны ласкал очертания его тела, покрывая его серебром и даря силу.

 

— Дерек, — предупреждающе.

Оборотень захрипел и дернулся всем телом. Он одновременно хотел и не хотел следовать приказу. Убивать человека, даже такого, как Кейт... Дерек дал клятву защищать людей от сверхъестественного. Поклялся во время вступления в организацию и на могиле своей семьи. Кейт — убила его семью, но она сестра Криса. С треском и скрипом видоизменялись кости. Порванные, окровавленные джинсы трещат и рвутся, падая вниз. Тело резко сгорбилось: вместо рук и ног — лапы, покрытые черной шерстью. Вместо лица — морда с длинными и белоснежными клыками. Огромные глаза горят алым пламенем. Волк повел головой, втянул ночной воздух носом. Дерек слаб и с трудом переставляет лапы. Его-то и дело штормило из стороны в сторону. Кейт с помощью одной руки отползала в сторону. Мужчины не вмешались, наслаждаясь устроенным ими шоу. Им известно, что кто-то сегодня умрет. Хейл встряхнулся, вскинулся, зарычал. 

Он не будет терзать себя напрасными думами. 

Доверит все своим инстинктам и будь, что будет.

Язык облизнул клыки, острые, нетерпеливо ждущие мгновения, когда можно будет вонзиться в плоть и начать ее рвать. Волк зарычал — аж бока затряслись. Ослабевший, замученный и отравленный — хорошая добыча в миг всё подправит. Он наслаждался эмоциями, которые исходили от его дичи: ужас, животная паника. Запах человеческого страха накрывал с головой, ударял в ноздри, будоражил мозг. Чтобы покончить с ней, хватило и короткого рывка. Альфа прыгнул на Кейт, вцепился ей в глотку и с силой рванул плоть. Брызнула кровь. Сладкая, соленая и одновременно горькая, от которой покалывало нёбо.

Ночную тишину разорвал женский крик, и вторил ей волчий вой. 

***

 

Стайлз отдал должное стае Дерека: его беты на максимальной скорости могут спокойно обойти даже профессионального атлета. Бежали единым строем, не замечая ни слежки, которая висела у них на хвосте, ни препятствий на своём пути — вставшая флора либо зверски разорвана, либо снесена мощной тушей оборотня. Скотт и его беты бежали где-то позади, дабы их не учуяли другие оборотни. Стайлз ни о чем таком не беспокоился: двухсотлетние вампиры вполне могут скрывать свой запах, если захотят. Что они имеют? Тёмный, жуткий лес, где обычно ведьмы и колдуны проводят свои шабаши. Могли ли любители нагнать порчу приручить альфу? Вполне, но вот держать несколько месяцев в качестве ручной собачонки — особенно в полнолуние — навряд ли. Для этого понадобиться сила всего шабаша и каждодневная ворожба на альфе. Слишком муторно и нецелесообразно. 

Все случилось не мгновенно, конечно, но довольно-таки быстро. За стаей Хейла приглядывали и на вызовы не пускали, отправляли других. Агентов Михилани и Уиттмора тоже держали в офисе. У Дэнни есть работа и за компьютером, а Джексон выпускал пар в тренировочном зале, болтал с Лидией и Эллисон, или доставал кого-нибудь из низкоранговых агентов. Стайлз старался ошиваться поблизости. Интуиция подсказывала, что они смогут вытащить Хейла из задницы, в которую он в очередной раз угодил, только благодаря его волчатам. Досье, выданное Крисом под роспись, ничего не дало. Про погибшую семью Дерека знали все, как и про коматозника Питера и пропавшую старшую сестру. Выжившие Хейлы были под протекцией Арджента, так что охотники больше к ним не лезли. Кейт самоустранилась, когда на неё открыли охоту свои же и волки других стай. Первые — из-за нарушения правил «Кодекса», а вторые — из-за Талии Хейл, которая здорово помогла в своё время близким соседям и товарищам. За детьми Талии присматривала Сатоми — давняя подруга бывшей Альфы-Хейл. До совершеннолетия Лоры и Дерека, затем детишки ушли работать в правительство. С альфой поговорить не получилось: номер, который был указан в досье, уже не обслуживался, а где альфа живет теперь — знает один только Дитон, который свалил из своей лаборатории и был таков. Как не прискорбно это говорить, но оставалось только ждать.

Все произошло в полнолуние, ближе к шести утра. Стая Хейла была заперта в подвале: рычали, завывали и яростно звенели цепями. Скотт взволнованно поглядывал в сторону подвала, сжимая журнал «TIME» в руках. Эллисон, закинув ногу на ногу, проверяла тетиву на своём арбалете. Лодочки цвета топленого молока удлиняли ее и без того изящные ноги. Сидящая рядом с напарницей Лидия, поправляла свой идеальный маникюр. Тео читал потрепанную книжку, а Лиам, положив свою голову ему на ноги, листал новостную ленту в Twitter. «Эти люди как-то слишком расслабились в ночную смену», подумал Стайлз, честно заполняя многочисленные бланки, выданные спец.агентессой* Юкимура ещё утром. 

Стилински не сразу заметил, что в комнате стало слишком тихо. Он оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на друзей. Те были в не меньшем недоумении, чем он. Тишина в полнолуние, когда есть неуправляемые оборотни. Звучит, как начало плохого анекдота. С места сорвались все вместе, но Стайлз открыл дверь, из несколько слоев высокопрочного металла, подвала первым. Он быстро спустился вниз и увиденное его совсем не порадовало.

— Каким, блять, образом им удалось выбраться? — поинтересовался Тео, осматривая вырванные с «корнем» цепи, что лежали около массивной бетонной стены.

— Мы использовали эти цепи не один раз, — Эллисон с интересом рассматривала погнутый шипастый обруч, который обычно надевали на Эрику, — всегда выдерживали.

— Мы не учли Джексона, — ответила Лидия, надувая губы, — он вел себя образцово-показательно, после того, как он научился контролировать сущность канимы, а так же своего волка. Да и Дэнни всегда был на подхвате. Все предыдущие полнолуния они проводили вместе, но в этот раз Михилани уехал с мистером Арджентом в Айдахо.

— Хочешь сказать, что из-за отсутствия своего парня Уиттмор сорвался? — не понял Лиам.

—Джексон, как и Айзек, держались намного лучше, чем Эрика и Бойд, — Мартин закатила глаза. Она не была довольна тем, что ей нужно объяснять простые вещи.

— Дэнни успокаивал и помогал Джексону, а Скотт — Айзеку, — пояснил Стайлз, под дружный «а-а-а» хор. — Эрика не могла помочь Бойду, потому что сама была нестабильна.

Скотт подошёл к зияющей дыре. Посмотрел на парковку, шоссе, а затем обернулся к друзьям. На его лице отчетливо читалось «мы в дерьме». Девушки устало вздохнули, Тео потер переносицу двумя пальцами, Лиам нервно теребил шнурок толстовки, а Стайлз писал Дэнни. Плевать на разницу во времени, у них тут неуравновешенные оборотни в бета-релизе разгуливают. Им нужны записи с ближайших дорожных камер.

— Скотти, сосредоточься и постарайся почувствовать Айзека, — Стилински, не отвлекаясь от своего телефона, прошёл сквозь дыру в стене, — знаю, он не твой бета, но твой парень. Лиам, вызови штатных уборщиков и строителей. Тео, Эллисон, Лидия, берите джип и проверьте периметр. Может нам повезет, и эти придурки убежали не слишком далеко. 

 

Догнали стаю Хейла только около пресного озера, в районе горного хребта Сьерра-Невада, на границе штатов Калифорния и Невада. Оборотни быстрые, но не быстрее внедорожника «Porsche Cayenne Turbo». Дэнни, отчаянно матерясь и волнуясь, скидывал записи с камер каждые пять минут. Затем он все это дело, конечно же, подчищал, дабы любопытные служители закона не узнали о мифических существах. Крис звонил каждые две минуты: то Скотту, то Эллисон, то Стайлзу. Остальные члены команды оказались поумнее, и попросту выключили телефоны. Стайлз не мог последовать примеру, потому что нужно поддерживать связь с Михилани, а Эллисон — потому что это её отец. Скотту попросту не хватило смелости, и он поставил айфон на беззвучный.

 

Предутренняя луна освещала поляну. Беты пробежали через небольшую рощицу темными тенями. Стайлз услышал, как вдалеке затих двигатель внедорожника, скоро девушки присоединяться к ним. Лиам и Тео замерли около Скотта. Троица выжидательно уставилась на Стилински, мол, командуй. Вампир закатил глаза и качая головой, тихо пошёл вперед. В центре вытоптанной полянки дрался тощий и облезлый волк с огромным красноглазым чудовищем. Беты кинулись на подмогу, но им преградили путь орки-близнецы. Бойд и Джексон накинулись на противников без промедлений; Эрика и Айзек кружили рядышком, словно дожидаясь своей очереди. 

 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что тут наша помощь не требуется, — поделился общей мыслью Скотт, двигаясь дальше.

— С кем сражается Дерек? — нахмурился Тео, пытаясь распознать чудовище.

— Это Дерек?! — воскликнул Лиам, разинув рот.

— С очень уродливым альфой, — фыркнул Стайлз.

— Дерек умеет полностью оборачиваться? Почему я об этом не знал?

— Конечно он умеет полностью оборачиваться. Он же Хейл! И это засекреченная информация.

— Если вы закончили, мальчики, то вернемся к актуальной проблеме, — отчитал оборотней Стайлз, указав рукой в сторону, где слышались грозные рыки, и клочками летела шерсть.

— Почему бы не отправить от нашей стороны Скотта? — поинтересовался Лиам, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. — Истинный альфа в здравом уме точно сможет одолеть двух бешеных альф.

— Я польщен твоей верой в мои способности, Данбар, но не думаю, что я потяну сразу обоих.

— И мы не парламент, чтобы выдвигать кандидатов от народа, — закатил глаза Стайлз, — слушаем сюда, братцы. На вас чудовище с красными глазами, а на мне — Дерек. 

— Все самое легкое себе заграбастал, — проворчал Скотт, с какой-то безнадегой в глазах смотря на своего противника. Тео уже просчитывал наиболее удачные варианты боя, а Лиаму не терпелось показать себя своему альфе.

— Можем махнуться, если хочешь, — пожал плечами вампир, — дам подсказку: альфа слепой. Полагается на свой слух.

 

Стайлз двигался быстро, как молния. Нанес несколько ударов когтями огромному оборотню, оставляя рваные раны на теле. Альфа сделал несколько шагов назад, встряхнул мордой и зарычал. Он не успел сделать и шагу, как на него налетел Скотт, ударяя точно по печени. Оборотня согнуло вдвое; тогда Скотт схватил его за шерсть на загривке и треснул лицом о землю. Сзади подошёл Тео, вспарывая ему когтями спину. Одним ударом лапы альфа откинул от себя Райкена, а затем взялся за МакКолла, без конца щелкая челюстями, пытаясь добраться до его горла. Лиам оскалился, запрыгивая на спину противника. Когти вонзились в плечи, а клыки в шею. Брызнула кровь. Альфа болезненно завыл, пытаясь скинуть подростка со своей спины. Тео появился рядом, точно из земли вылез. Наносил хаотичные удары, отвлекая внимание альфы на себя. Скотт, более менее оправившись от удара вервольфа, поспешил на выручку своим бетам. 

Рядом зарычали: про Дерека-то он совсем забыл. Хейл хотел продолжить свою битву, но Стилински, кряхтя, пытался оттащить его подальше. Ага, два раза. Несмотря на плачевное состояние оборотня, он все ещё был силен и весил как телёнок. Вырваться из хватки вампира ему не составило труда. Хорошо, что не цапнул, зараза. Дерек оказался в привычной среде обитания: свежий утренний воздух, запах листьев и сырой земли, всевозможные шорохи лесных жителей. Он толковал их по-своему, и полагался на прежний опыт. Все чувства обострились — видел, слышал и распознавал запахи он в два раза лучше, чем в бета-релизе. Стайлз посмотрел на Хейла и тяжко вздохнул: свет горит, да в доме пусто. Сейчас всем управляет зверь, а человек либо спит, либо слишком слаб, чтобы что-то сделать.

Дерек издал мощный рев, созывая свою стаю. Стилински отошёл подальше, дабы не провоцировать волка. Они и в лучшие времена грызлись как кошка с собакой. Вдруг ещё вспомнит, что оборотень вампиру не товарищ. А так, ну загрызут они альфу, ну порычит он на Скотта. Ничего страшного, все в допустимых нормах. Вот тут трупики лежат, Стайлз пока ими займется. Вон, Лидия и Эллисон уже прибежали, помогут, чем смогут.

— Что тут происходит? — спросила Мартин, быстрым шагом подходя к нему. Эллисон держала лук наготове, следя за боем.

— Без понятия. Когда мы сюда пришли, то Дерек уже бил морду какому-то альфе, — ответил Стайлз, носком берцев толкая изувеченный труп. Мужчина в возрасте. Убит несколько часов назад. Запах знакомый, как и у второго трупа. — Эллисон, тебе это, конечно, не понравится, но не вели казнить, вели слово молвить.

— Давай без кривляний, Стайлз, — Арджент посмотрела сначала на него, потом на тела убитых и разорванных, — это что...

— Твоя родня. Я полагаюсь только на запах, но, думаю, что экспертиза подтвердит мои слова.

— А третий труп, — Лидия, надев одноразовые перчатки, перевернула жмурика на спину. Мужчина средних лет, хорошо сложен и одет. Обожженная часть лица его совсем не портит, как и вспоротая глотка, — он ещё жив.

— Серьёзно? — удивился Стайлз. Мартин зажала рану на шее. Мужчина оборотень, а значит, скоро сработает регенерация. — Какой живучий.

— Все Хейлы такие, — хмыкнула Эллисон, убирая лук за спину, — не заметил фамильных черт? 

Ответ Стайлза потонул в стайном волчьем вое. Ребята завалили альфу совместными усилиями, и теперь радовались. Скотт, держась за ребра, потрепал Лиама по голове. Тео, присев около дерева, набирался сил. Эрика привалилась к боку Дерека, Джексон присел рядышком, а Айзек и Бойд замерли позади, словно секьюрити. Стилински очень-очень не понравился тот факт, что Дерек лег на землю и не шевелиться. Оставив родственника своего напарника на милых дам, вампир поспешил к вервольфам. Скотт, морща нос от царящего вокруг амбре, подошел к стае поближе. Игнорируя предупреждающие рыки, положил свою руку на морду Дерека. Черные вены зазмеились по телу тонкими ручейками, и побежали вверх по коже, вызывая дрожь.

— Мне это все пиздец как не нравится, — поделился с ним МакКолл, морщась от неприятных ощущений, — и это я сейчас не про состояние твоего напарника говорю. Все это было похоже на ловушку.

— Не думаю, что это была она. Скорее, последствие необдуманных действий. Какой дебил будет заставлять альфу убивать в полнолуние? В момент, когда оборотни сильны, в них играют инстинкты и они жаждут поохотятся стаей. Только тот, кто не знал, что у Дерека есть беты.

Альфа поворчал что-то себе под нос, тряся рукой. Он забрал столько боли, сколько смог. Ещё бы чуть-чуть — и передоз. Сам бы рядышком упал и заскулил. Выдержке Дерека остается только позавидовать. Хейл задышал свободнее, расслабляя мышцы и суставы. Его спина выгнулась, хрустнув позвонками. Он издал мучительный рев и преобразился в человека. Весь в испарине, катался по земле и сдавленно рычал сквозь зубы. Тело подергивалось, вена на шее пульсировала. После особенно жестокого спазма задыхающийся оборотень встал на четвереньки, и блеванул чем-то черным.

— Я так и знал, что травили, — прорычал Скотт, сжав зубы, — его нужно срочно доставить в мед.корпус.

Дерек покачал головой, садясь на колени. Он что-то хотел сказать, но вышел только слабый стон. Джексон и Эрика помогли ему встать на ноги. Контроль к бетам возвращается, что не может не радовать, но вот их альфа все ещё невменяем. Как иначе назвать его попытку вырваться и поползти куда-то в сторону. Ладно, с «вырваться» это он загнул. На данный момент он не опаснее двухлетнего ребёнка.

— Дерек хочет куда-то пойти, — озвучил очевидное Айзек, — он пытается нам что-то сказать, но я ничего не пойму.

— Крутая «стайная связь» снова в деле? — усмехнулся Стайлз, подходя к бледному и потерянному Дереку, — что ты хочешь, Волче? — он говорил тихо, ласково и спокойно. Дарил чувство защищенности, покоя и уюта. Хейл после пыток слаб не только физически, но и психологически. Вампир чувствует себя последним мерзавцем, когда начинает манипулировать чужим подсознанием, но иначе они до следующего дня не узнают, что хочет сделать Дерек. 

— Лора, Кора, — практически беззвучно отвечает он, содрогаясь всем телом. Стайлз успевает отскочить в сторону, иначе бы его берцы познакомились с черной жижей.

— Сестры Дерека? Разве они не погибли? — спросил Джексон, недоумевая.

— Ты ещё не раз удивишься живучести Хейлов, ящерка, — ответил Стилински, закидывая руку Дерека себе на шею, — мы с лабрадором за девушками. Скотт, вызови Криса и сообщи о случившимся. Тео, вызови медиков. Остальные могут отдыхать.

— Они наверняка ранены, а ты ещё и с полуживым альфой потащишься. И как вы их искать-то будете? Обежишь всю местность вдоль и поперек? — ехидно поинтересовался Уиттмор, — Дерека — в мед.корпус, срочно. Арджент уже знает, в какой мы жопе, так что скоро пришлет нам помощь и наставника в одном лице. До того, как это случиться, предлагаю разделиться и поискать сестер Хейл.

— Как скажешь, Фред Джонс*, — поднял руку в примирительном жесте Стилински, аккуратно опуская оборотня на землю.

— Думаю, что моя помощь вам не помешает, мальчики.

Поддерживаемый с двух сторон Эллисон и Лидией, к компании подошёл родственник Дерека — Питер Хейл, бывший коматозник. Стайлз все ещё не до конца понимает, как это возможно, ведь тот пролежал в больнице без малого шесть лет, а тут пришёл в себя и да ещё и ходит. Его можно было бы заподозрить в похищении племянника и племянниц, да только разорванное горло не вписывается в картину. Не сам себя же он покалечил. 

Питер остановился рядом с племянником. Сжав его плечо, он дождался того момента, когда тот поднимет голову и сверкнул радужкой. Стайлза ни сколько не удивил тот факт, что у этого оборотня неоново-голубые глаза. Глаза Дерека вспыхнули алым. Он зарычал и потерял сознание. Вампир подхватил его, не дав удариться головой об холодную землю. Снял куртку с эмблемой их организации, свернул и положил оборотню под голову. Скотт снял свою и укрыл ею Хейла. Нагота для оборотней привычное дело, но не стоит смущать и соблазнять порядочных вампиров.

— Вы знаете, где держали Дерека? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Знаю. Так же расскажу, как мы оказались в плену у Девкалиона. Это тот альфа, которого загрызла стая моего племянничка.

— Что там с орками? — вдруг вспомнил Скотт. Тео и Лиам заинтересованно посмотрели на бет.

Джексон оскалился, Эрика сверкнула золотистой радужкой, пока Айзек рассказывал Скотту о том, как именно они позаботились о близнецах-орках.

— Цель была успешно ликвидирована, — отчитался Бойд, не желая участвовать в этом цирке.

— Одной проблемой меньше, — выдохнула Эллисон, потирая рукой лоб, — скоро сюда прибудет моя мама, так что готовим устные отчеты, ребят.

Стайлз сглотнул, поправляя набедренную кобуру. Из двух зол он лучше выберет Питера и сгоняет с ним за сестрами Дерека. Благородное дело, верно? Он все-таки специальный агент, а не офисный планктон. Отчет и рассказ начальству он предоставит немного позже. Прихватив Хейла за руку, Стилински рванул с места.

***

 

Семья Хейлов дружно лежала в медицинском крыле. Бледные, худющие и измученные. Врачи проверяют их трижды в день. Особенно тщательно следят за Лорой и Корой, в организме был обнаружен разбавленный аконит, смешанный с другими физ.растворами. Кости Дерека были правильно вправлены, раны зажили, но мужчина не спешит приходить в сознание. Питер находится под наблюдением врачей только из-за ранений, полученных ещё при пожаре. Регенерация и медикаменты скоро избавят его от уродливых ожогов и шрамов, но поможет ли все это излечить его психологически? Стайлз думает, что штатный психолог, если сама не сойдет с ума от таких пациентов, определенно озолотиться. 

 

Стайлз быстро заходит в палату Хейлов, заслышав голос Виктории Арджент. Тело Девкалиона было сожжено, близнецов-орков похоронили в лесу, а бетам Дерека влепили выговор и заставили делать ремонт в подвале. Дисциплинарное взыскание Эллисон хотела взять на себя, мол, мать на дочь орать долго не будет, да и не накажет сильно, но на повинную пошли все вместе. Чистосердечное признание собственной тупости Викторию, конечно, повеселило, и она смягчилась где-то процента на полтора. Ночные смены, работа с бумагами, работа в библиотеке и чистка оружия — вот что их ждет ближайший месяц. Чистка оружия после всякой нечисти, вся эта разноцветная кровь, куски плоти или шерсти, фу. Может ему удастся подкупить Дэнни и тот даст ему какой-нибудь волшебный мешочек, что перебивает трупную вонь.

В палате были только сестры и брат. Питер куда-то свалил, но это не важно. Его всегда можно найти по ID-браслету на руке. Лора была бледна, но темные мешки под глазами ушли и появился едва заметный румянец. Кора то просыпается, то засыпает. Организм все ещё слаб, но борется с отравой. С помощью настоек Дитона девушка быстро встанет на ноги и тогда Крис сможет расспросить её о произошедшем. Спящий Красавец был здоров как бык, но открывать глазки не спешил. 

(_ — Он измучился до грани полного повиновения, настолько сильного, что он делал абсолютно все, что Девкалион говорил ему, без сомнений и колебаний. Я не знаю, насколько сильно было сломлено самостоятельное мышление и личные желания Дерека. — Стайлз вздрогнул. Вспоминать тот ночной разговор не хотелось до дрожи, но нет-нет, да всплывет что-то в голове. — Мой дорогой племянник держался чертовски долго. Это злило и восхищало Девкалиона одновременно. Все, что он успел приказать Дереку, так это убить охотников, которые уничтожили нашу семью._)

Стилински зябко поежился. Все, что он сейчас мог сделать — сидеть рядом с Дереком и держать его за руку. Ждать, когда тот очнется. Внутреннее ощущение подсказывало, что это произойдет в скором времени. Неопределенность бесила. Не может же он держать его вечно!

— Так и знал, что застану тебя здесь, — сказал Скотт, тихо закрывая за собой дверь, — я получил и просмотрел записи с камер больницы. Питер не солгал, его действительно похитили.

— Он не похож на жертву от слова «совсем», — фыркнул Стайлз, повернувшись к другу. Руку Дерека не отпустил, только сжал посильнее. Давай, Волчара, просыпайся и нарычи на меня за нарушение личного пространства, — Девкалион реально хотел излечить Питера силой альфы? 

— С силой альфы скачок исцеления был бы огромен, — пожал плечами МакКолл, присев в кресло для посетителей, — Девкалион был другом Талии Хейл. Адекватным, спокойным и мудрым альфой. Он хотел договориться с Джерардом и заключить мирное соглашение, но ничего не вышло. Охотники перебили всю стаю Девкалиона, нарушили соглашение и скрыли это от остальных. Девкалион сумел выжить, но Джерард ослепил его, воткнув тому в глаза взрывные стрелы. Пока он пытался восстановиться, выживший бета хотел его убить и забрать силу альфы, но тот сам его грохнул. Так он узнал, что альфы становятся сильнее, когда убивают своих бет.

— Полагаю, что дедка загрыз не Дерек, — сказал Стайлз, переваривая услышанное.

— Он убил только Кейт, — кивнул Скотт, упершись локтями в колени, — Виктория и Крис не держат на него зла. Ардженты проверяют свою подноготную, дабы больше не всплывали неприятные сюрпризы из прошлого.

— Почему живы Лора и Кора? — Стайлз задумчиво постучал кончиками пальцев по губам, — Питер сказал, что он уговорил Девкалиона не убивать его племянниц. Кора ещё подросток, согласен. Она многое не умеет и только учиться. Но Лора? Она же машина для убийств. Её готовили к роли альфы и обучали всему, что знали Хейлы. Было бы логично её убить. В смысле, я бы так и сделал.

— Хрен его знает, чувак. Кто знает, как работает мозг психов? Они ослабили тело и дух Лоры настолько, что сила альфы перешла к Дереку. Кора была похищена на всякий случай. Из Хейла сделали свирепого хищника, дабы усилить в нем силу альфы. Питер бы убил племянника и полностью вылечился, затем убил бы племянниц и стал ещё сильнее.

— А затем Девкалион бы грохнул Питера, — протянул Стайлз, усмехаясь, — и стал невъебено сильным.

— Питер сказал, что Девкалион хотел стаю. Сильную, свирепую, которой не было бы равных, — отверг теорию друга Скотт, — стая, состоявшая только из альф.

— Да он был чертовым психом! Как бы он управлял другими альфами?

— Убил бы нескольких альф перед этим? Не знаю, бро, мне все равно. Этого уже не произойдет в любом случае.

— Питер был на допросе? — полюбопытствовал Стилински, поглаживая большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону запястья Дерека.

— Ага, отвечал на бесконечные вопросы Криса и Виктории. «Добрый и злой коп» не сильно впечатлили Питера, если честно. Он скорее отвечал, чтобы быстрее свалить из допросной и не терпеть на себе свирепый взгляд миссис Арджент, — Скотта передернуло от воспоминания холодного и стального взгляда матери Эллисон.

Стайлз хохотнул, представив себе Хейла-старшего, который чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Они ещё немного поговорили со Скоттом о работе, начальстве и о выходных. Было решено, что они пойдут в кино, на какой-нибудь боевик или комедию, а затем в пиццерию. Чисто бро-посиделки, так что никакого Айзека и стаи. Они давненько не проводили время вместе. МакКолл ушёл через полчаса: работу никто не отменял. Стилински подождал некоторое время, но никто не спешил заходить в палату: ни лечащий врач, ни Питер. Прикинув, когда последний раз ел, ужаснулся — питался он после Мальдив. Хотел вернуть гладкость кожи и остроту зрения. Сбегав в мед.корпус, вампир взял пакетик крови с третьей положительной. Клыки удлинились, глаза полыхнули алым. Вкусная, ароматная кровь...

 

— Даже не вздумай пить кровь в моём присутствии, Стилински, — тихо проворчали с больничной койки.

— Ты все равно не спешишь... О, мой Бог, Дерек, ты очнулся! — воскликнул Стайлз, мгновенно оказываясь рядом.

— Не ори и не мельтеши перед глазами, иначе меня вырвет на тебя.

— Это будет далеко не первый раз, так что мне все равно. Как самочувствие?

— Голова нещадно болит, кажется, череп раскалывается пополам, — промямлил Дерек, приподнимаясь на локтях, — на чем меня держат?

— Понятия не имею, чувак. Сам знаешь, что все засекречено и держится в тайне. Даже аскорбинки хранятся в белой баночке без этикетки, — фыркнул Стайлз, взмахнув рукой, — что-нибудь ещё? Кости ломит, вены горят изнутри, блевать тянет, спать хочется или что-нибудь уничтожить? Никакого голоса в голове, нет? Тремор там, припадки?

— Вот когда слышу твой голос, так и тянет блевануть, предварительно швырнув тебя в стенку, — ответил Хейл. Поправив подушку, он откинулся на неё и разразился приступом хриплого кашля. Вытерев бисеринки выступившего пота со лба, натянул одеяло до груди.

— Ой, так я тебе и поверил. Я же знаю, что без меня тебе и жизнь не мила, — улыбнулся Стилински. Налив немного воды, он протянул стакан оборотню. Хейл жадно выпил воду. Затем он с минуту таращился на стакан, прежде чем вернуть его обратно на прикроватную тумбочку. 

— Головная боль и болят кисти рук, — наконец-то признал он. 

— Ближе к ночи твоя регенерация заработает, как раньше, — Стайлз аккуратно взял его за руку, сжимая в своей, — детоксикация организма прошла успешно, ты полностью чист. 

Дерек молча кивнул, разглядывая белоснежный потолок. Его не волновало собственное состояние здоровья. Повернув голову влево, он облегченно вздохнул, увидев живых и здоровых сестер. Заметив это, его напарник тут же рассказал о том, как их спасли, привезли в мед.корпус и принялись чистить организм от аконитово-рябиновой дряни. Не забыл упомянуть о том, что его дядя вполне себе живой. Дерек же рассказал о том, что Питер получил по шее, буквально, когда полез разнимать его и Девкалиона. Последний, потеряв остатки самоконтроля, просто ударил жужжавшую под ухом помеху когтями. Хейл-старший упал, забулькал кровью, захрипел и затих. Это его последнее воспоминание, потом он и сам последовал примеру альфы и набросился на него. 

— Питер хотел исцелиться, но он не хотел становиться альфой, — тихо сказал вервольф, — слишком большая ответственность за все, а плюсов раз-два и обчёлся. 

— А не ты ли кичился этим статусом направо и налево? «Я альфа », «потому что я — альфа», — подрожал его голосу Стайлз, делая смешные гримасы.

Дерек постарался скрыть улыбку, но все-таки тихо фыркнул, прикрывая рот рукой:

— Единственный плюс моего положения.

— У тебя в подчинении четыре беты. Одного твоего взгляда хватит, чтобы заставить их танцевать, чувак, — напомнил ему Стайлз, наклоняясь вперед.

— Это головная боль, а не радость. За ними всегда нужно присматривать, иначе они кому-нибудь откусят башку, взорвут здание или украдут вертолет организации, — честно ответил Хейл, смотря в глаза вампира.

— Нужно воспитывать своих волчат, Хейл. Держать в ежовых рукавицах.

— Или дрессировать их, как ты — МакКолла.

— Ты просто мне завидуешь, ведь у тебя нет альфы на побегушках.

— Я и есть альфа, Стайлз.

— Тогда у меня двое альф на побегушках, — улыбнулся Стайлз, опаляя прохладным дыханием губы оборотня.

— Доиграешься же, — прорычал Дерек, положив руку на затылок парня. Повинуясь мгновенному порыву, приподнялся на локтях, и поцеловал его. Сперва это было просто легкое касание губ, но потом он переместил руку на шею, поглаживая кончиками пальцев нежную кожу, а второй рукой схватил Стайлза за ворот синей рубашки, дергая вниз и на себя. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а пульс в ушах стучал громче и громче — и вот уже заглушил все другие звуки. Обвести нижнюю губу кончиком языка, поцеловать, прикусить. Стайлз застонал, обнимая его за шею. Руки залезли под рубашку, медленно оглаживая спину, иногда несильно царапая ее. Поцелуй был грубым, кусачим и диким. Когда им обоим перестало хватать воздуха, Хейл оторвался от губ и приник к шее, что покрыта родинками, словно ночное небо звездами, целуя то нежно, то грубо с зубами. Взгляд Стайлза был сияющим, любящим и полным желания. Он впивается в его губы новым поцелуем с ещё большей страстью.

— Думаю, нам стоит остановиться, иначе мы зайдем слишком далеко, — разорвав поцелуй, сказал Дерек.

Стайлз облизнул опухшие губы, кивая головой:

— Ага, да. Мудрое решение, чувак, — его взгляд все ещё мутный. Он аккуратно садиться на его койку, — это было бы таким клише. Секс в больничной палате, после того, как ты очнулся.

— И при моих сестрах.

 

— И при твоих... Господи Боже, про них-то я и забыл. Мне стоит перед ними извиниться, определенно. Пицца, суши, капкейки или молочные коктейли. Что они любят, Дерек? Я не хочу, чтобы они возненавидели меня ещё до того, как я начну с тобой встречаться.

— А ты хочешь со мной встречаться? — удивленно приподнял бровь Дерек, складывая руки на груди.

— Ты себя со стороны вообще видел? Сто девяносто фунтов литых мышц, хмурости, сексапильности и брутальности, — Стайлз окинул его таким плотоядным взглядом, что оборотень укутался в тонкий плед по горло, от греха подальше. — Ещё кожанка и Камаро. Естественно я хочу с тобой встречаться, целоваться и заниматься сексом. Я слышал, что оборотни страстные любовники.

— Это все книжные стереотипы, Стайлз.

— Ну, ты же не импотент, Дерек. Довести партнера до оргазма точно сможешь. Я не сомневаюсь в твоих силах. И если верить рассказам Эрики...

— Кажется у меня очередная психологическая травма. Где мой врач? — Дерек закрыл руками лицо, застонав ни то от смущения, ни то от беспринципного Стилински. Он успел позабыть и отвыкнуть от болтовни своего напарника.

— Ладно-ладно, я молчу, — замахал руками Стайлз, — ты на больничном. Три месяца. В четверг, через неделю, Крис отправит тебя на семинар по стресс-менеджменту и стратегиям преодоления. Будешь сидеть в кабинете психолога и соглашаться со всем, что тебе говорят. Не надо на меня так смотреть, как будто я тебя не знаю, чувак.

— Потому что психологи нихуя не помогают, — ворчит Дерек, закатывая глаза, — они не попадали в такие ситуации, в которых бывал я. И не пережили то дерьмо, что пережил я.

— Что помогает тебе расслабиться и забыть весь пережитый ужас? — тихо интересуется Стилински, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев его руки. Почувствовав приятное покалывание, улыбнулся.

— Стая, выпивка, быстрая езда на Камаро, книги и ты. Твоя болтовня успокаивает. Иногда.

— Я так и знал. Теперь ты от меня не отделаешься, Хейл, — Стайлз кладет свою руку ему на грудь. Туда, где ровно бьется сердце. От собственной смелости перехватывает дыхание. Дерек горячий, как и все оборотни. Хейл проводит своей рукой по щеке вампира, касается рта, подбородка. Его пальцы спускаются вниз по шее, задерживаются на ключицах. — Теперь я буду болтать вдвое больше, чем обычно. Так что, не жалуйся, — хрипло говорит Стилински, едва заметно дрожа.

— Не буду, — тихо соглашается Дерек. Он садиться в кровати и наклоняется вперед, бережно поглаживая его по щеке ладонью, — просто заткну тебя. Вот так. — Стайлз довольно стонет, когда его снова целуют. Целуют нежно, но настойчиво. Он закидывает руки на плечи Хейла, притягивая его как можно ближе к себе. Дерек прикусывает его нижнюю губу, мягко оттягивает, а затем отпускает. Он сдается под чужим натиском; тихо охает, когда сильные руки сжимают его бедра. Оборотень, воспользовавшись этим, целует ещё глубже. Пульс учащается, клыки удлиняются и, блять, Стайлз так и не выпил кровь.

Дерек удивленно хлопает глазами. Вот Стайлз стонет в его объятиях, а вот он стоит в углу комнаты, сжимает в руках пакет с кровью и с рычанием выпивает алую жидкость из пакета. Дико, агрессивно и немного сексуально. Он влип по самые уши.

— Извини, я немного голоден, — прошепелявил Стилински, не вынимая клыки из алюминиевого пакета. 

— Ничего страшного. Я бы и сам не отказался поесть, — Дерек не спешил вставать с кровати. Слабость в теле все ещё присутствовала, так что он лучше воспользуется кнопкой вызова медсестры, когда вампир покинет его палату.

— Так, свидание? — игривый тон обязательно бы сработал, если бы не кровь, размазанная по подбородку. Но очко за старание.

— Когда? — хмыкнул альфа, рассматривая своего егозу.

— Следующая пятница, в девять?

— Я буду в черном.

— Я тебя в любом случае узнаю, — засмеялся Стайлз. Он швырнул пустой пакет в мусорку, вытер платком кровь с лица, послал воздушный поцелуй своему Волчаре и покинул палату. У него будет свидание с самым горячим спец.агентом за это десятилетие. Ему стоит разобраться с бумажной работой, поменяться сменами со Скоттом, схватить Эллисон и Лидию и потащить их в магазин. В следующую пятницу он должен выглядеть на все сто двадцать процентов!

**Author's Note:**

> Кинжал в пепле белого дуба —( сериал «Первородные») — оружие, созданное ведьмами для борьбы с вампирами. Если опустить кинжал в пепел белого дуба и воткнуть кинжал в сердце вампира, он будет мёртв до тех пор, пока кинжал не вытащат.   
> Баг – в английской мифологиии духи фейри. Согласно легендам, баг – «детское» страшилище, даже в наше время англичанки пугают им своих детей.   
> Отдел (CID) — Самое большое подразделение. Расследует широкий спектр всех преступлений, такие как: организованная преступность, преступления на расовой почве, похищение людей, банковские ограбления, серийные убийства и многое другое.  
> CIRG — группа реагирования на критические инциденты.  
> Нахцереры — очень редкий вид сверхъестественных существ, помесь вампира и гуля.  
> * - Словарь синонимов ASIS. В.Н. Тришин. 2013.  
> Фред Джонс - главный герой медиафраншизы "Скуби-Ду", лидер корпорации "Тайна". Именно ему принадлежит фраза "давайте разделимся и поищем улики".


End file.
